1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus such as for example, circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also pertains to trip assemblies for electrical switching apparatus. The disclosed concept further relates to lever members for trip assemblies.
2. Background Information
In certain applications, such as, for example and without limitation, naval applications (e.g., without limitation, water-based vehicles, such as ships, boats, aircraft carriers, other vessels for travel on water, and submarines, or other vehicles for travel under water), electrical equipment must be designed to withstand large shock loads (e.g., up to about 1000 times the force of gravity, or more). Such shock loads include, for example, impact loads resulting from a direct hit by a torpedo, depth charge, missile, other ammunition or impact force, as well as residual or aftershock loads caused, for example, by a nearby indirect explosion, such as the detonation of a depth charge. All shock loads can severely damage the electrical equipment. Accordingly, electrical components for such applications must be designed to withstand much larger loads than typically experienced by electrical equipment employed in conventional civilian or commercial applications.
There is thus room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, and in trip assemblies and lever members therefor.